thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Priya Patel
Hello, everyone! Do NOT edit this tribute if you are not Stars In Her Eyes, unless you have gained her permission to do so. "Heart of a lion, unbreakable like a diamond, if we under pressure we keep shining, just like the stars we're aligning..." - Raja Kumari, ROBIN HOOD, BLOODLINE EP Priya Patel is a tribute from District 0. She was created by Stars In Her Eyes. Basic Information Full Name: '''Priya Bharati Patel (प्रिया भारती पटेल- Hindi; પ્રિયા ભારતી પટેલ- Gujarati; ਪ੍ਰਿਯਾ ਭਾਰਤੀ ਪਟੇਲ- Punjabi) '''District: '''0 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: 17 Birthday: '''May 24th '''Zodiac Sign: '''Gemini '''Sexual Orientation: '''Bisexual '''Romantic Orientation: Biromantic Alignment: Chaotic Good Token: Notebook and Pen Weapons: The haladie, ''the ''pesh-kabz and the longbow Reaped or Volunteered: '''Reaped '''Reason for Winning: '''Priya intends to win the games for her culture, her heritage, her family, and her future. She doesn't want to die at seventeen- she wants to graduate school, she wants to fulfill her dreams, she wants to fall in love, and she wants to grow old with her family. '''Etymology Priya '''is a girl's name of '''Sanskrit '''origins, commonly given in India, Nepal, Bangladesh, Sri Lanka and Thailand. It means "beloved", "lovable" or "sweet natured". '''Bharati '''is one of the names of the Hindu goddess Saraswati of knowledge, music, art, wisdom and learning. Her name can be interpreted as "Saraswati who is beloved and lovable" or "the beloved goddess Saraswati". '''Backstory WIP Relationships WIP Personality WIP Appearance Model: Sruthi Jayadevan As a young girl, Priya was pudgy and had a face like a "roly-poly pudding". Her black hair was bedraggled and unkempt, and she was teased by her peers for having a "moustache" on her upper lip. Now a woman of seventeen, Priya is a remarkably beautiful lady. Primarily of Indian and South Asian descent, she takes great pride in her heritage and culture, donning herself in traditional jewellery and clothing such as the saree, nose rings, earrings and bracelets. One of the only few things she admires the Capitol for is its high supply in rich, affluent tastes in adornments. Though she has not grown up in such an area, Priya has developed an expensive taste nonetheless, as opposed to some who may find it ridiculous. WIP Strengths * Compassion: 'Priya will pour her heart out to those in need, showing them sympathy, kindness and a bright, motherly smile. Concerning alliances, compassion is a very important trait to uphold, and she's nothing short of it. * '''Sanguinity: '''Priya is delightfully optimistic, knowing to maintain hope even in the darkest of days. When faced with the unforgiving conditions of the arena, the faith that things will get better gives her an advantage, and motivates her to perservere. This ties into her sense of confidence and high-self esteem. * '''The ''haladie, ''the ''pesh-kabz ''and the longbow: ' Priya recognises the importance of self defence during the Games, thus turning her attentions to a certain '''three weapons. The ''haladie:' The ''haladie is a double-edged blade heeding from both ancient Syria and India, consisting of two blades attached to a single hilt. The blades can either be serrated, or smooth but very sharp. It is designed for close-proximity confrontations and self-defence. '''The ''pesh-kabz: ''The pesh-kabz is an Indo-Persian knife. The knife can vary from either recurved and serpentine, or undeviating and linear. The knife is invariably broad at the hilt, but tapers progressively and radically to a needle-like, triangular tip. Longbow: Finding ranged defence a must, Priya is proficient in the longbow. * Intelligence and Logistics: Growing up in a district full of scientists, meteorologists and astronomers, it's no doubt that Priya has inherited an intelligence equivalent to that of her peers. She openly demonstrates straightfoward, plausible logical thinking and extensive knowledge expected from someone who came from a district pioneering space exploration. Weaknesses * Anxiety * Killing: '''Priya is not, by any means, a hardened, cold-blooded killer, nor would she like to harm someone. While she understands that in the Games there will come a time where self defence is a must, the choice to injure or kill will most likely not be her own. * '''Limited weapon range: Having trained with only three weapons in her life, Priya has a very limited weapon range. So if she was only able to retrieve a weapon that she was unfamiliar with, it's unlikely she'll pick up on it quickly. * Cautiousness: When considering an action, Priya ponders the cause and effect. While this can be perceived as a strength, prudent thinking twists itself into over-cautiousness, leading her into not taking risks that may be necessary. WIP Fears * Arachnophobia (fear of arachnids) * Fear of negative evaluation: '''Priya fears negative opinions or hate towards something that she thinks is not deserving of such. * '''Atychiphobia (fear of failure): '''Priya loves to achieve to the highest standard, and undergoes tasks with the intent of succeeding. However, she fears that the standards she sets for herself won't be accomplished. '''WIP Strategies Alliance Priya will ally herself with trustworthy, stable tributes that she's familiarised herself with, particularly the Anti-Careers. She'll make sure that tight friendships have been established within her alliance so that malice, hostility and eventual betrayal does not occur. Priya is untrustworthy of the Careers and will most likely not ally with them. Group Training Strategy Priya would familiarise herself with the other tributes, getting to know them with a friendly, approachable demeanour. She'll offer help to those who need it, hoping to strengthen alliances and lower chances of rivalry and hostility. Apart from alliances, Priya will also work on what she's good at, training with weapons she's already accustomed to. She might pick up some little skills along the way, including the ones associated with non-combat survival. Private Training Strategy In the presence of the Gamemakers, Priya will hone her strengths, showing her dedication to improvement. She'll choose one of her three signature weapons to channel her expertise. By doing this, she hopes to acquire a high training score for sponsors and allies. Interview Angle During her interview, Priya will enter the stage with urbane elegance and the courtly manner of the Capitol, smiling and waving at both the Master of Ceremonies and the audience. During conversation, friendliness, honesty and pleasantness will be key: she's no stranger to flattery, though, and will compliment on her short, yet luxurious, stay in the Capitol. If queried about her personal life, she won't shy away from the details; frank and sincere, she'll talk kindly of her culture, her heritage, and those close to her. Mentor Advice "Never forget who you are. Stay true to yourself, and never lose hope." Bloodbath Strategy When stepping off of her plate, Priya won't rush into the heart of the Cornucopia forthwith. Instead, she'll remain by its fringe, gathering supplies paramount for survival such as food, water and first aid kits. She knows to keep her guard up during the bloodbath, so if possible, she'll obtain a weapon for self-defence. During that time, she will also meet up with the alliance she's inaugurated, ultimately fleeing the Cornucopia alongside them. Games Strategy WIP Games Entered N/A Gallery WIP Trivia WIP Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 0 Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Stars In Her Eyes' Tributes